1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to tow lines, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tow line which utilizes an intermediate positioned spring assembly for absorbing jerking and jarring movements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tow line arrangements which rely upon intermediately positioned springs to absorb jerking and jarring movements is well known in the prior art. Such an assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,325,422, which issued to G. Stuart on Dec. 16, 1919. The Stuart tow line is attachable between a towing vehicle and a towed vehicle, and a pair of intermediately positioned springs join the two separate sections of the tow line together. The springs absorb sudden jerking and jarring movements which occasion the towing of an object.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,985,468, which issued to E. Strang on Dec. 25, 1934, discloses a tow line which includes the use of an intermediately positioned shock absorber. Two separate sections of the tow line are attachable to respective ends of the shock absorber, while the shock absorber is of a piston-like construction which includes a first rigid member slidably positioned within the cylindrically-shaped shock absorber and a second rigid member slidably positioned within the first mentioned member. The first and second members are relatively movable with respect to the shock absorber housing, with first and second springs cushioning movement between the respective parts. While the Strang device is most likely functional for its intended purpose, it can be appreciated that the construction of the chock absorber assembly associated with the tow line is substantially difficult and expensive to manufacture, which most likely accounts for its lack of commercial success.
Accordingly, there appears to be a continuing need for new and improved shock absorbing arrangements for use in combination with tow lines, wherein such shock absorbing tow lines could be inexpensively and easily manufactured, thus to make them readily available to the consuming public, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.